The Truth Hurts
by Chibi Mariah
Summary: Rated for language. Inuyasha finds Kagome to be a burden. He tells Kagome everything he thinks about her, except his feelings deep down. How will Kagome accept his feelings? Will she find out about his deeper feelings? R&R please.


**A/N; Please R&R! Please, please, please! I'll love you forever! mwah **

Disclaimer: cough I don't own Inuyasha, but one day…one day I'll will…

The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 1; Wounds**

(( Kagome's POV ))

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha's call from a distance.

I struggled to break free from Hiten's grip, but it tightened as the more I struggled. Dammit! How was I going to get to Inuyasha now? He could be in trouble!

"Let me go!" I screamed as I slapped Hiten across the face.

Finally, I was freed from his grip and began to run as fast as I could to find my beloved Inuyasha. Before I got far, something grabbed my ankle. Before I knew it, I fell to the ground and Hiten dragged me closer. No! I dug my nails into the dirt, but it didn't help.

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" I kicked and screamed hoping he would let me go. Sure enough, I kicked dirt up in his face and he released me from his grip once again. This time, I had to get away…but that didn't quite happen. I seemed to have enraged the baka Hiten.

"You wench!" He grabbed me by the waist and tossed me into a rock, causing me to hit my head. Slowly, things began to blur and then fade…

XXXXXXXXXX  
(( Inuyasha's POV ))

"Kagome!"

Dammit! That stupid, stupid girl shouldn't have left Kaede's; she was safe there with Sango, Miroku, and Kaede! Now I have to go and find her, she could be in danger!

Why couldn't she just stay out of trouble? She always gets in the way and sets our mission back. I hate to say it, but with Kagome around, it will be impossible to complete the Shikon no Tama.

"Oh poor Kagome…" I heard Hiten say from a distance. My ears perked up at the mention of Kagome's name.

I ran as fast as I could toward the direction of Hiten's voice. What I saw, I didn't like…

Kagome was on the ground unconscious, bleeding from the head, and Hiten was just sitting there kicking her. Fuck. Look what that stupid girl has gotten into?

"Hiten you bastard; what the fuck did you do to Kagome?"

Hiten seemed a bit surprised that I had found him, "Inuyasha? What does it look like I did to Kagome? I threw her at the rock and now she's unconscious."

Dammit. "You hurt Kagome," I began to growl and bared my teeth, "NO ONE, hurts Kagome…you'll pay."

I rushed at Hiten and knocked him to the ground and began clawing at him until I was sure he was dead. How dare he hurt Kagome. Kagome!

I ran to where Kagome was lying unconscious, her body lay there not moving. It scared me. I didn't like seeing her like that. Stupid girl. She just likes scaring me doesn't she?

I took her in my arms and began to leap off in the direction of Kaede's hut…

XXXXXXXXXX  
(( Kagome's POV ))

When I awoke, I was in the arms of Inuyasha who was taking me somewhere. I pretended to still be unconscious because I wanted didn't want him to put me down; I wanted his warmth to comfort and soothe me. I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

Wait…why was he caring me anyways? Last thing I know I was running away from Hiten.

_flashback_

_  
"Let. Me. Go. Now!" I kicked and screamed hoping he would let me go. Sure enough, I kicked dirt up in his face and he released me from his grip once again. This time, I had to get away…but that didn't quite happen. I seemed to have enraged the baka Hiten._

"_You wench!" He grabbed me by the waist and tossed me into a rock, causing me to hit my head. Slowly, things began to blur and then fade…_

_end flashback _

I became unconscious and Inuyasha saved me…I wonder what he did to Hiten. Oh well, it didn't matter right now; I just wanted to enjoy being in Inuyasha's arms. Oh Inuyasha, if only I could tell you I love you.

Ow! My head…it hurts so badly. My wound stopped bleeding, but it still hurt like hell. Once we get back to the village, Kaede will bandage me up and give me some medicine to make the pain go away.

"Oh Kagome, why must you be such a baka?" I heard Inuyasha whisper.

He must have figured I was still asleep. Tears pricked my eyes and my head began to pulsate worse. Again, I fell unconscious.


End file.
